


Do you wanna make a TikTok with me?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Cutesy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank had an obsession with TikTok. He wasn't sure when he fell into the rabbit hole of catchy songs and sweet videos but he did.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 55





	Do you wanna make a TikTok with me?

Frank had an obsession with TikTok. He wasn't sure when he fell into the rabbit hole of catchy songs and sweet videos but he did. He had a few videos, mainly of skateboarding or a few of Gerards art but he really didn't post dancing or challenges. Until now, he guessed. See theres this challange of admitting your feelings for your crush on the damn site and sure it was stupid and he could get rejected on camera _but_ it was finally giving him the urge to act on the feelings. Frank didn't like to think about it often, he knew Gerard probably didn't feel the same and then the friendship would be ruined but _fuck._ It was time.

"Hey, G." Frank hummed as soon as he entered the basement door, Gerard glanced up from his sketchpad, offering a smile displaying his small teeth.

"Hey. Sick of staying at home?"

"Yeah. Fuckkng bored man. Hey, wanna make a tiktok?"

"No." Gerard snorted, but he was moving the sketchpad of his lap almoat immediately,

"I'm to old for fucking TikTok videos-"

"Shut up. Okay, stand up." Gerard grunted but complied, letting Frank balance his phone on the desk. He turned the camera on and took a slow breath. Okay. 

"What do I have to do??"

"Just stand there? I dunno." Frank mumbled and pressed _Record._ He took two steps until he was next to Gerard, hearing a small giggle next to him.

"What's going on Frankie?" He knew Gerard was staring over at him, he could see it on the camera but his body wouldn't fucking move. And then fingertips appeared at his armpit, breaking him out of the stare as he tried to hold back his laugh, he slapped at Gerards hands lightly but it was useless, he was forced to press his face into Gerards chest until the tickles stopped.

"What's going on?" Frank finally looked up at him, meeting his warm hazel eyes as he forced himself to take a step closer, searching his eyes for any sign of doubt. Frank wanted to _Say it._ He couldn't though, he didn't trust his voice. Instead he pushed himself up on his tiptoes and pecked the cornor of Gerards lips. He regreted it immediatly. _Until_ Gerard hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him back in, a cold hand finding its way onto Franks jaw and then they were kissing, not just a small peck or a joke, Gerard was actually kissing him, long and slow until he finally parted his lips. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerards neck, letting the kiss break naturally as Gerard glanced over his features.

"Frankie?"

"I'm in love with you, Gerard." It came out as a nervous whisper but fuck he really did love the son of a bitch. Gerard pushed a curl behind Franks ear and nudged their noses together gently,

"I love you too, Frankie. I'll totally make more tiktoks with you."

"Oh fuck-" Frank laughed as he dragged himself away, pressing the _Off_ button on his camera. He seen his reflection staring up at him and couldn't help the happy grin that met his eyes. 

_This is happening._


End file.
